


Холодно

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: — Винтерфелл мне снился в те годы, когда Кет уехала на север с Эддардом Старком. В моих снах там всегда было темно и холодно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5316641 - фанфик на Фикбуке

 

      Мизинец ненавидел холод. Отвратительное состояние, которое сковывает твое тело, забирается вовнутрь и ты боишься лишний раз вздохнуть. Ненужное напоминание о Перстах, где круглый год морской ветер задувал во все щели и бойницы, не давая огню как следует разгореться. В особо студеные ночи мама закутывала его в своё одеяло и меха, заставляя пить обжигающие настои. Наверно, только благодаря этому хилый и малорослый Петир смог пережить свою первую зиму. В отличие от мамы. Её судорожный кашель, гулко отдающий эхом по всей башне, заставлял стыть кровь даже в воспоминаниях.  
  
      Он был готов полюбить Риверран только за то, что там никогда не было морозов, и всегда находились дрова для растопки камина. Холодно стало только тогда, когда лорд Хостер объявил о помолвке Кейтилин и Брандона Старка. Сердце Петира словно вновь отправили на Персты, попеременно окуная в ледяную воду с каждым последующим событием: его пьяная выходка, её тайный приход к нему, его позорная дуэль и её отказ от последней встречи… горячо стало лишь от боли, когда мейстер прижег шрам. Этот жар вызывал лихорадочные сновидения, не проходящие от макового молока. Ему снился Винтерфелл, но не такой, как в книжках, а целиком состоящий из снега. Где не горели свечи и обитали ледяные великаны, создающих из живых и теплых людей себе подобных. И раз за разом его любимую Кейтилин обращали в снежную куклу с сапфировыми глазами, прекрасными и холодными. Он метался в бреду, умоляя спасти Кет, называя Старков упырями и нелюдями, пока в один прекрасный день не проснулся от легкого покачивания и не понял, что его перенесли на носилках в повозку, держащую путь на Персты. Где было по-прежнему холодно.  
  
      Величественная Королевская Гавань, за внешним лоском скрывала гниющее нутро, в сердцевине которого разлагался Красный Замок. Придворные копошились как черви, сея смрад и поедая друг друга. Баратеоны со своими амбициями, Ланнистеры с золотом, Пицель с набором хитродейственных ядов, и конечно, его любимое «чудо без хрена» с табором чумазых пташек. Но Мизинец готов был терпеть их многие годы, потому что он наконец-то попал в свою стихию. Здесь можно было заводить нужные связи, плести интриги, создавать деньги из воздуха и никогда не мерзнуть. А брезгливость была ему не по чину.  
  
      Прекрасное было время, и на что он его променял? На добровольное заточение в замке из своих подростковых кошмаров.  
  
      В Вестеросе царит зима уже месяц, и нигде это не ощущается так остро, как Винтерфелле. Мейстеры не зря говорили, что она будет самой суровой за все тысячелетие. В замке круглосуточно топят камин, жгут сотни свечей и по стенным трубам бежит вода, но Бейлишу кажется, что ледяная корка все плотнее захватывает их обиталище. Северяне пока не чувствуют перемен в погоде, Одичалые так и вовсе повадились купаться в горячих источниках Богорощи, а вот Мизинцу все сложнее заставлять себя каждое утро выбираться из-под прогретого одеяла. Будь его воля, он бы в нем и ходил весь день, а не тратил час на сборы, становясь подобием капусты. Утешает одно: в Ночном Дозоре и за Стеной еще холоднее, а его туда пока не сослали. Хотя неизвестно, кто с ним будет более любезен: Старки или Белые Ходоки.  
  
      Молодой король своим взглядом на него, напоминает Петиру другого Джона, носящего фамилию Ройс. Тот всегда при встрече окатывал его волной немого презрения, словно удивляясь тому, как Мизинцу хватает наглости дышать в присутствии столь честных и уважаемых лордов. Нет, чтобы тихо сдохнуть под тяжестью грехов и совести. Но, как и Ройсу, бастарду приходится терпеть существование Бейлиша подле себя, ведь без ресурсов Долины величественный Север ожидает менее величественная смерть от голода. Однако, даже вздумай Джон Сноу набросится на него и выбить половину зубов, как младшему Болтону, это было бы не так болезненно, как поведение его сестры.  
  
      Нет, Санса не груба с ним и даже не язвительна. Леди так себя не ведут. Она его просто не замечает. Кивает на его приветствие, отвечает, если о чем-то спросить, но не считает нужным даже глаза на него поднять. Словно вместо Бейлиша перед ней безликая стена со звуковым дополнением. И он уже не один раз замечал, как быстро рыжеволосая фигурка старается покинуть горницу или зал, стоит ему там появиться. Ему хочется окрикнуть её, задержать, схватить в охапку и заставить хотя бы посмотреть на себя. Даже взгляд, полный ненависти и злости был бы лучше её равнодушия. В Кротовом Городке Санса предстала перед ним волчицей. Разъяренной, желчной и обиженной, но главное, живой. А сейчас рядом с ним она обращается в учтивую куклу с холодными сапфировыми глазами. И у него нет никакого права её за это винить.  
  
       _«Она потеряна для тебя»_ шепчет сердце. Разум так и вовсе вопит о том, что надо возвращаться в Орлиное Гнездо. Где он будет чувствовать себя королем, а не приживалкой. Где еще не настали морозы, где его ждет пасынок, почитающий дядю Петира как всех Семерых вместе взятых. Мальчишка чуть ли не каждый день присылает ему письма с требованием вернуться и привезти более послушного сокола. У Ройса, с его военной прямотой и вспыльчивостью, нет ни единого шанса переманить Зяблика, но кто знает, не найдется ли среди других лордов Долины более сообразительного и щедрого. Избалованный дурачок подмахнет бумажку с новым регентством также легко, как выкидывает в Лунную Дверь надоевшие игрушки. Поэтому, надо возвращаться и укреплять свое влияние, а не морозиться на Севере, зряшно стараясь растопить снежную деву. За это подростковое упрямство Бейлиш сам себе противен, он ощущает себя тем же глупым юнцом, бросившим вызов Брандону Старку, когда все вокруг было против него. И предсказуемо проиграл. Хочешь получить еще один шрам, Петир? Соскучился по унижению? Мог бы тогда вернуться в Гавань, Серсея Ланнистер за это хотя бы должности давала.  
  
      У него вошло в привычку составлять и дополнять список вещей, что могли бы хоть немного расположить к себе Сансу. Подарки? Отрезы на платье, миринийское кружево, лимоны… Последние еще в пути, а вот сундуки с тканью прибыли неделю назад, но Петир так и не узнал от Сансы, понравилось ли ей хоть что-то, или же она приказала изрезать все на тряпки для нужника. Мудрые советы? Джон назначил новым стюардом Винтерфелла внебрачного сына лорда Мейзина, Эддарда Сноу. Скорее из благодарности за помощь в битве или непонятной бастардовой солидарности, поскольку парень хоть и был обучен грамоте, однако в составлении смет изрядно тормозил. Когда у Мизинца находилось время, он показывал ему как удобней высчитывать и распределять финансы, налаживать связи с торговцами и брать займ. Было в этом нечто странное, если вспомнить его историю с Эддардом Старком. Однако юный Нед оказался куда сообразительней своей тезки. И благодарил за троих: за себя, за своего короля и за ту, ради кого он и возился с мальчишкой.  
  
      Что еще может порадовать Сансу? _«Напиши свою смерть»_ ядовито советует внутренний голос. Петир машинально выводит пером и это, поставив в конце знак вопроса. Разумеется, он не собирается кончать собой подобно глупым девицам из романтических баллад. Разбитое сердце убивает только в песнях и сказках. И все-таки, было бы интересно узнать, как Санса отреагирует на его внезапную гибель. Дрогнет ли хоть нерв внутри неё, дав трещину в маске безразличия? Слуги шепчутся, что когда госпожа выходила из псарни, где был заперт её муж, на её лице застыла улыбка. Возможно, и смерть лорда Бейлиша могла бы её осчастливить. Её, и еще половину Вестероса. Но такого удовольствия Петир им не доставит и лучше подождет, когда привезут заказанные лимоны. 


	2. Chapter 2

***

  
  
      — Нед, это конечно, твое дело, ведь стюард замка ты. Но позволь узнать, почему письма, прошения и расходные книги у тебя лежат в одной куче? Ты не думал их разложить отдельно?  
  
      Его невольный протеже оторвал взгляд от счетной таблицы и задумался.  
  
      — Так ведь бумаг же не так много, милорд. Большая часть свитков была уничтожена Болтонами. И мы с вами только начали составлять опись библиотеки и оружейной.  
  
      — Но мы же это рано или поздно закончим, — справедливо заметил Петир. — И поверь мне, когда это подойдет к концу, у тебя в сундуках скопится такая груда документов, что понадобится еще неделя на сортировку. Не лучше ли с самого начала поддерживать порядок?  
  
      Нед бросил взгляд на хаотичное собрание всей его корреспонденции, разложенное неравномерными стопками, и, поразмыслив, утвердительно кивнул.  
  
      — Вы правы, лорд Бейлиш. Поможете?  
  
      Мизинец пожал плечами. Планов на день у него не было. Возможно потому, что день был на редкость отвратительный, впрочем, как и многие дни в Винтерфелле. Но сегодняшний холод превзошел все ожидания, и он даже не смог заставить себя прогуляться, хотя бы по наружной стене замка. Оставалось только ждать вестей от почтовых воронов, и потом уже прикидывать, как действовать дальше.  
  
      — Мне не было писем? — Спросил Пересмешник, бегло просматривая бумаги.  
  
      Эддард покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет. Правда, утром прибыла повозка с лимонами. Три ящика, как вы и заказывали.  
  
      Это уже кое-что. Мизинец нахмурился.  
  
      — Почему меня не позвали?  
  
      — Было очень рано, лорд Бейлиш, даже слуги спали. Только леди Санса, отчего-то, пожелала встать до рассвета и распорядилась ночному караулу передать лимоны на кухню.  
  
      Это хорошо, что на кухню. А могла бы и в хлев к свиньям.  
  
      — Она велела, испечь сегодня к ужину большой лимонный пирог, — продолжал Нед. — Лина принимала распоряжения госпожи, и заметила, что та выглядела довольной.  
  
      Семеро, день становится все лучше и лучше. Правда, он-то думал, что лимоны пойдут на выпечку только для Пташки, и их хватит на пару месяцев. Пока не прибудут новые. Но Санса даже здесь его переиграла и опять весь замок будет есть из его кармана. Впрочем, по сравнению с остальными тратами, это была мелочь.  
  
      — А что за Лина? — Непринужденно поинтересовался Мизинец.  
  
      Мальчишка слегка покраснела.  
  
      — Лина помощница главного повара и она моя… мой друг.  
  
      Петир понимающе усмехнулся. Как показывал его опыт, _«дружба»_ с представительницами прекрасного пола, ничем хорошим не заканчивается, но быть может, юному стюарду повезет больше.  
  


***

  
  
      Ворон прибыл почти к самому ужину. Петир уже уселся за свое место и собирался приступить к еде, когда запыхавшийся Нед передал ему тонкий свиток с несломленной печатью. Похвальная честность. Наверняка лорд Сноу велел мальчишке тайком шпионить за Бейлишем, и потому закрывал глаза на то, что неугомонный Мизинец завел дружбу с его стюардом. Но Эддард или боялся, или действительно был ему благодарен.  
  
      — От кого это письмо?  
  
      В отличии от Неда, леди Мормонт ничего не боялась и не считала себя обязанной Бейлишу. И служила еще одной причиной его неприятии к Винтерфеллу и его порядкам. Есть за единым столом! Старки всегда стремились быть как можно ближе к народу, потому завтракали, обедали и ужинали не в своих покоях, а в главном зале, в окружении доверенных лиц, от знатных лордов до главного псаря. И предполагалось, что Мизинец должен быть бесконечно благодарен за то, что его считают «своим». Хотя он бы лучше трапезничал в нужнике, нежели чем с такими соседями.  
  
      По его левую руку находилась десятилетняя девчонка, бесцеремонная и вертлявая, мечтающая прожечь Петира насквозь. Но после гневных взоров Ланнистерши, и елейно-ядовитых очей евнуха, нахмуренные брови малютки Мормонт казались комариными укусами, и порой даже веселили. Если бы только она не норовила сунуть свой любопытный нос, куда не надо… Сосед справа был еще хуже. Двухметровая косматая детина по имени Тормунд, не желающая признавать существование салфеток и большинства столовых приборов. Зато жгучий интерес в нем вызывало прозвище Бейлиша, и Одичалый каждый день предлагал померяться гениталиями. _«Хар-р, да ты не трусь, я за свою жизнь таких видел, у кого не то, что с мизинец, с ноготок будет, хар-р!»_ Петир чувствовал, что еще пару недель, и он сдастся, а еще лучше, наймет кого-нибудь, чтобы отрезать главную гордость Одичалого дабы он наконец-то заткнулся.  
  
      Пересмешник не мог не отдать должное тому, кто распределял посадочные места. Это было умно поместить его между знатной малолеткой и безродным воякой. Его не отравили в конец стола, к сквайрам и мейстерам. Но вместе с тем, он сидел достаточно далеко от короля Севера и его сестры, и едва ли мог их разглядеть, тем более заговорить. Идеальный баланс, чтобы унизить его, и при этом не предоставить ни единой причины для жалобы.  
  
      — Так кто вам пишет? — Требовательный голосок вернул его из раздумий.  
  
      — Мои друзья. — Лаконично отозвался Мизинец.  
  
      Лианна презрительно скривила губы, явно собираясь сказать нечто вроде _«А они у вас есть?»_ , как в зале появились лорд и леди Винтерфелла, и все замолчали, почтительно встав со своих мест.  
  
      Санса Старк, шедшая под руку с Джоном, приветливо улыбнулась Тормунду, поздоровалась с Лианной и вежливо кивнула его миске с супом. Что ж, здесь пока без изменений.  
  
      Лимонный пирог удался на славу. Наверно. Мизинец судил по одобрительным возгласам, доносившихся в зале, и не мог заставить себя притронуться к своей порции. Из-за слишком сильного умственного напряжения, а может из-за начинающейся простуды, он не чувствовал вкуса и запаха и еле осилил горячее. Леди Лианна же быстрее всех расправилась со своим куском, и доскребала крошки с тарелки. Это было не слишком опрятно, однако Мизинец внезапно ощутил толику понимания. Он вспомнил свое детство на Перстах, когда маме удавалось набрать достаточно ягод и испечь пирог, разбавляя их бедный стол. И маленький Петир норовил вылизать всё, от тарелки и до противня. Винтерфеллу не грозил голод, однако ежедневный рацион обитателей замка был однообразен и строго лимитирован. А при всем своем гоноре, его соседка оставалась ребенком с растущим аппетитом и тягой к сладкому.  
  
      — Леди Лианна, если хотите, то можете взять мой пирог. — Учтиво предложил Пересмешник.  
  
      Черные глаза девочки недоверчиво впились в его лицо, выискивая подвох. Ни дать, ни взять, свирепый медвежонок.  
  
      — Бросьте, миледи, — Бейлиш от души забавлялся её реакцией. — Вы ведь так внимательно следите за мной, и должны были заметить, что я не притронулся к своей порции. И не успел бросить в неё яд, прежде чем предложить вам. Это просто лимонный пирог, и вам он нужнее, чем мне.  
  
      Все еще не сводя с него подозрительного взгляда, Лианна притянула к себе его тарелку, переложив содержимое.  
  
      Посчитав, что они закончили общение на сегодня, Бейлиш отвернулся и взял бокал вина. Он не успел отпить и глотка, как почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к своему рукаву.  
  
      — Спасибо, — проговорила девочка, слегка покраснев.  
  
      Хоть где-то его оценили. Петир позволил себе тепло улыбнуться на долю секунды. После чего достал доставленное перед ужином письмо, рассудив, что хрупким перемирием надо воспользоваться, и сегодня малышка Мормонт не будет исподтишка читать его переписку. А единственным плюсом Тормунда была его безграмотность.  
  
      Послание было от Лотора Брюна. Он сообщил, что передал Железному Банку ровно 10.000 золотых драконов от имени Бейлиша и временно остановился на Перстах. Отлично, одной проблемой меньше.  
  
      Если Мизинец в чем-то и сомневался, то только не в своей поспешной продажи всех борделей Катайе. По тысяче за каждый*, вполне разумная цена, учитывая их плачевное состояние после нашествия Воробьев и того факта, что до Серсеи вот-вот должны дойти вести о его помощи Старкам. На правах королевы, она с легкой руки могла наречь его государственным изменником и конфисковать все имущество в пользу казны. Теперь же, у его домов и шлюх появилась новая хозяйка, а у него были деньги, спрятанные в самом надежном месте. Железный Банк всегда получает свое, и не отдает твоё, пока ты вовремя платишь за аренду ячейки. Лотор заканчивал письмо вопросом, куда ему следует двигаться дальше: в Долину или на Север? Если бы только Мизинец знал, куда ему самому стоит двигаться… но подумать об этом и написать ответ можно было и завтра.  
  
      Судя по настроениям в зале, ужин катился к своему завершению. Петир увидел, как поднялся Джон Сноу, и хотел, допив вино, последовать его примеру. Но бастард не двинулся с места. Наоборот, он остался стоять, и дождавшись, пока все замолкнут и обратят внимание на своего короля, заговорил:  
  
      — Милорды! — Сделав секундную паузу, он нашел глазами Лианну Мормонт и учтиво дополнил, — миледи. Зима пришла в наши края, и обещает стать самой долгой за тысячелетие. Но не её мы должны страшиться. В этом зале есть те, кто бился рядом со мной против того зла, что притаилось за Стеной. Оно не ведает пощады, оно не знает страха. И его армия растет с каждым днем. Имя ему Иные. Магия детей леса защищает нас от вторжения, но их чары могут рассеяться в любой момент. Грядет война между живыми и мертвыми. И мы должны быть готовы к ней.  
  
      В чертоге поднялся шум. Кто-то кричал о неверии в магию и Иных, но их голоса тонули в общем крике одобрения и желании хоть сейчас идти биться с неведомым злом. Ну что за идиоты. Однако мальчишка только этого и ждал. Отмерив время, он поднял руку в знак установления тишины и продолжил:  
  
      — Я ценю вашу преданность и веру. Всех и каждого. Но наш общий враг страшен тем, что его не убить простыми мечами и стрелами. Нужен огонь. Нужна Валирийская сталь. Нужен обсидиан. И последнего больше всего там, где он лежит без дела. Сир Давос сообщил мне о целых пластах в старых горных выработках на вулканическом Драконовом Камне. Лорд Станнис, незадолго до своей гибели, распорядился начать там работу. По нашим подсчетам, даже половины добытого хватит на то, чтобы вооружить каждого солдата кинжалом или колчаном стрел. Если Боги будут милосердны, и прекратят метель, то через три дня я планирую отправиться в путь и захватить весь обсидиан, что успели поднять на поверхность. Кто готов ехать со мной?  
  
      Шум поднялся еще сильнее предыдущего. Теперь уже все в едином порыве поддерживали лорда Винтерфелла, и один за другим вызывались его сопровождать, перекрикивая друг друга. Тормунд голосил громче всех, но впервые Мизинец его как будто не слышал. Он смотрел только на неё, Сансу. Ловил каждое её движение, поворот головы, подмечал, с каким восхищением и восторгом она слушала речь брата. И с какой гордостью взирала на верных людей, что сейчас были готовы идти хоть сражаться, хоть ехать через все Королевство за неизведанным обсидианом.  
  
      В голове словно зажегся свет. Вот что ей нужно было с самого начала. Не похвалы и побрякушки. Даже не лимоны. Сансе нужна была верность. То ли Джон Сноу заразил её этим страхом перед злом за Стеной, то ли она стала такой под влиянием Винтерфелла, факт было очевиден. Он может сколько угодно продолжать тратить золото и забрасывать её тряпками, делясь мечтами о Железном Троне. Сансе это уже не интересно. Теперь все её мысли занимает сбор оружия против Иных. И либо он присоединится к их цирку, либо придется ехать в Долину, и устраивать там свой перед Зябликом. Что он там называл? Огонь, валирийская сталь, обсидиан. Первый у них уже есть, второго нет практически ни у кого, а вот третье…  
  
      — Хар-р, Мизинец, ты не примерз часом? — Тормунд несильно пихнул его в плечо.  
  
      Погруженный в свои мысли, он не сразу уловил обращение в свой адрес и того, что все собравшиеся стали расходиться. Отмахнувшись от Одичалого, Петир поспешил в направлении удаляющегося Джона и Сансы.  
  
      — Лорд Старк. — Тихо, но вежливо окликнул Мизинец. Сейчас не было нужды дразнить бастарда.  
  
      Сноу обернулся, скользнув по мужчине удивленным взглядом.  
  
      — Лорд Бейлиш? — В тоне послышалась ирония. — Неужели вы тоже желаете отправиться со мной на Драконий Камень?  
  
      — Увы, к вашему великому сожалению. Но я могу предложить иную помощь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - к сожалению, я не нашла достоверных данных о том, сколько стоит недвижимость в Вестеросе. Ориентировалась на упоминание Воробейшества, что на сумму королевского долга (900.674 драконов) можно выстроить заново тысячу септ, т.е. на каждую придется около 900 золотых.


	3. Chapter 3

— Обсидиан в Асшае? Вы шутите?

Мизинец подавил желание закатить глаза.

— Поверьте, лорд Старк, я шучу только в компании, где понимают моё чувство юмора. Загляните в любую книгу со сказаниями о руинах Валирии, там обязательно найдется упоминание залежей Драконова Стекла.

— Вы не хуже меня знаете, что Болтоны уничтожили практически всю нашу библиотеку. — Огрызнулся Джон. — Или это не вы увивались за стюардом замка, когда он составлял опись?

Это кто еще за кем увивался.

В опустевшем чертоге осталось всего пятеро человек, но обстановка накалялась так, словно здесь была целая армия. Король Севера хмурил брови не хуже Лианны Мормонт, а на лице лорда-протектора застыла ехидная ухмылка. Санса с увлечением рассматривала настенные гобелены, а Тормунд рассматривал Сансу. Помощь пришла, откуда не ждали.

— Я вынужден согласится со словами лорда Петира, мой король. — Подал голос сир Давос. — Волею судьбы мне приходилось бывать в Кварте, где шла активная продажа обсидиана. Благодаря экспортерам из Асшая, привозившим его целыми сундуками.

Лицо Джона разгладилось.

— Пусть так, — со скрипом признал он. — Но к чему нам это теперь? От Винтерфелла до Асшая не один месяц пути!

— Я этого и не отрицаю. — Учтиво склонил голову Пересмешник. — Но мой человек сейчас находится в Перстах, а от них, если вы изволите заглянуть в карту, куда быстрее добраться до Эссоса. Треть пути уже пройдена. А если пожелаете еще сильнее ускорить дело, то понадобится помощь милорда Сиворта.

Не дав Луковому рыцарю вставить и слова, Бейлиш быстро заговорил:

— Вы один из лучших и главное, удачливых контрабандистов во всем Вестеросе. Смею надеяться, за годы службы десницей, ваша хватка не ослабла. И у вас явно остались связи с людьми, продолжающими успешно провозить контрабанду. Кто из них может промышлять поблизости от нужных нам земель?

Озадаченный Давос задумчиво протянул:

— Салладор Саан. В нашу последнюю встречу, он говорил мне, что планирует отправиться к Ступеням и заняться пиратством в Спорных Землях.

— Замечательно, это как раз не слишком далеко от Браавоса. Лотор доберется быстро.

— Милорд, нет гарантии, что Саан еще там.

— Жизнь сама по себе ненадежная штука, сир Давос. Никогда не угадаешь, где мы сами окажемся спустя год или два. Остается уповать только на…

— Хар-р! — громко рыкнул Тормунд. — Мизинец, Иные возьми тебя за яйца, да скажи внятно, что ты задумал! Иначе я тебя скатаю и зашвырну в сторону Кварта, Браавоса или какую захочешь!

— Я бы предпочел в сторону Железного Трона. — Невинно посмотрел на него Петир. — Но если вы жаждете подробностей, извольте.

Мое предложение состоит в том, чтобы отправить делегацию за Драконовым Стеклом в Кварт. Как верно заметил, сир Давос, там его в избытке. Большинство жителей Эссоса не знают об Иных даже в контексте легенд, тем более им неведомы чудодейственные свойства продаваемого Стекла. Для них это просто памятный сувенир о былом величии Валирии. Поэтому до Вестероса обсидиан не доходит цельными породами, его распиливают, ограняют и вставляют в украшения, книжные переплеты и рукоятки кинжалов. Чтобы достать «чистый» обсидиан, надо ехать либо в Кварт либо в Асшай. Но Город Теней непредсказуем своей магией, к тому же неудобно расположен для торговых судов. Кварт более близок и безопасен, а поскольку обсидиан к ним завозится регулярно и много, наценка будет небольшой. По моим расчетам, он выходит дешевле серебра. Учитывая тот хаос, что учинила Дейенерис Таргариен во всех городах, где побывала, им сейчас куда нужнее настоящие деньги и золото, нежели чем застывшие глыбы магмы.  
Я могу отправить Лотору ворона с приказом двигаться в сторону Спорных земель, через Пентос, Мир и Тирош. И по дороге собирать новости о том, где может быть Саан. Видят Боги, чутьем Лотор не обделен, и если ваш друг действительно промышляет по нужному нам маршруту, Брюн на него выйдет. И наймет корабль с ним во главе, дабы успешно доплыть до Кварта, закупить как можно больше обсидиана и доставить его в Винтерфелл. Впрочем, если Салладора Саана ему найти не удастся, то подойдет капитан любого другого торгового судна. Однако лучше доверить столь важное задание человеку, что более-менее знаком нам и уже зарекомендовал себя как удачливый контрабандист.

— Это все занимательно, лорд Бейлиш. — прервал его Джон. — Но ваше путешествие выливается в безумную сумму! Нашей казне такое не по карману

«Вашей казне не по карману даже годовой запас дров для замка оплатить» — вертелось на языке Пересмешника. Вместо этого, он скромно улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Со своей продажи борделей я выручил 8000* золотых драконов. И готов потратить их все на осуществление кампании. Аренда одного корабля на несколько месяцев обойдется в тысячи три-четыре. Еще столько же уйдет на покупку обсидиана, и мелкие расходы. Лотор умеет торговаться, и не должен уйти в минус.

— А в чем ваша выгода?

Мизинец уже забыл, когда в последний раз Санса сама к нему обращалась, отчего на секунду опешил. Но нет, это был не сон и не видение, и его снежная дева наконец-то не отворачивалась и прямо глядела ему в глаза. Хотя огонек в них не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Миледи, моя единственная выгода это помощь Вам. — Он нарочно сделал акцент на последнем слове. — Если опасность, таящаяся за Стеной хоть в половину сильна, как гласят слухи, то лучше бросить все силы на её уничтожение, дабы нас не поглотила Вечная Ночь. Хаос хорош лишь тогда, когда ты можешь его контролировать. А при воцарении Иных, мои связи и деньги будут для них бесполезны, как и моя жизнь.

— Однако если все пройдет гладко, то в случае победы, вы ведь пожелаете получить что-то взамен? — Металл в её тоне только усилился.

Стараясь не поддаваться, Мизинец неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Рассчитайтесь за меня с Лотором. Я ранее планировал отдать ему во владение Персты, но думаю, за доставку обсидиана через полмира он заслужил более щедрой награды. Мой Харренхолл вот-вот конфискует Серсея, а у вас наверняка имеются земли, чьи хозяева полегли в недавней Битве и не оставили наследников.

— Вы печетесь об интересах своего рыцаря, и не ищете награды для себя? Как трогательно. — Санса подошла чуть ближе к нему, саркастично приподняв брови. — Неужели у вас нет никакого желания, лорд Бейлиш, осуществить которое могут лишь Старки? Земли, замки, выгодный брак?

Интересно, она нарочно его провоцирует? Ждет, что он падет на одно колено и взмолиться даровать ему руку леди Винтерфелла в качестве платы? Перспектива заманчивая, да только после Рамси Болтона, леди Санса скорее уморит себя голодом, нежели чем согласится на еще одну навязанную свадьбу. И поди докажи ей и Сноу, что последнее, что сделал бы Бейлиш это взял бы её против воли, даже на правах мужа.

— Право же, леди Санса, разве мною всегда должна двигать корысть? И мне не чуждо милосердие? Если помните, то за свое содействие вам в недавней битве, я никогда не просил даже дополнительной порции каши за завтраком, тем более чьей-то руки или замка.

— Так что же вами движет? — Раздраженно выдохнула Санса, игнорируя его выпады.

— Искупление.

Одно только слово оказало эффект сильнее чем его недавняя подробнейшая речь об обсидиане. Санса словно налетела на стену, замерев на полушаге. Едкую горечь во взгляде сменила растерянность. В памяти Мизинца всплыл их диалог в Кротовом городке.

— А если я захочу, чтобы вы умерли здесь и сейчас?  
— Тогда я умру.

Вспомнила ли об этом Санса? Допускала ли вообще мысль о том, что он был искренен и тогда и сейчас? Пересмешник хотел сделать шаг в её сторону, но твердый голос Джона безжалостно развеял момент возможного понимания.

— Благодарю, лорд Бейлиш, мы услышали Вас. Дальнейшие объяснения излишни. Я прошу всех оставить меня наедине с сестрой. Мы вдвоём обсудим все «за» и «против» предложенного плана, и сообщим о принятом решении завтра.

— Как угодно. Всем доброй ночи.

Поклонившись, Мизинец первым направился к выходу. Он чувствовал, как ему смотрят вслед, и надеялся, что хотя бы один из взглядов принадлежал Сансе.  
Последним покинул чертог Луковый рыцарь, тихо спросивший своего короля у самых дверей:

— Вы думаете, лорду Петиру можно верить?

Неожиданно, Джон заговорщицки улыбнулся.

— Один умный человек однажды сказал мне, что только дурак доверится Мизинцу, сир Давос. Думаю, никто из нас не дурак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - это не опечатка, и на деле золотых драконов у Петира по-прежнему 10.000, как было сказано в прошлой главе. Я просто посчитала, что не в характере Мизинца рисковать всеми своими сбережениями, даже ради самых альтруистичных соображений) Что-то надо и на "чёрный день" сберечь.


	4. Chapter 4

***

  
  
      Джон рассчитывал, что разговор с Сансой не займет и пары минут. По правде, он выпроводил всех только ради придания сестре большей уверенности. От короля не укрылось, как утих гнев Сансы под взглядом и речами Мизинца. Он все еще мог зацепить её и опутать паутиной своих лживых увещеваний. Джон надеялся, что с ним наедине, она вновь воспрянет и сама напомнит брату, как опасен Бейлиш и недоверие к нему самая верная тактика, которой необходимо придерживаться и впредь.  
  
      Но вопреки его ожиданиям, она не торопилась с ответом. Санса рассеяно следила за догорающим фитилем в подсвечнике, упрямо сжав губы. Тонкие пальцы порхали над угасающим пламенем, словно пытаясь впитать его и согреться. Огонек все гас и гас, и рука Сансы опускалась вниз вслед за ним, вот-вот рискуя опалить кожу. Не выдержав, Джон убрал подсвечник на другой конец стола и прямо спросил:  
  
      — О чем ты думаешь?  
  
      Сестра пожала плечами.  
  
      — О плане Мизинца, разумеется. Он звучит разумно.  
  
      Сноу показалось, что его грудную клетку прорезала сталь. Вроде той, что была в ножах его братьев.  
  
      — Санса… — Джон взял её лицо в свои руки, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Как ты можешь так говорить? Как ты можешь ему верить?!  
  
      — Потому что его план ничем нам не опасен! — Девушка удивленно вскинула брови. — Посмотри сам, Джон. От нас ничего не требуется, ни денег, ни людей. Бейлиш берет все расходы на себя, и даже если поездка провалится, проиграет только он.  
  
      — Мизинец проиграет? — ошарашено переспросил король Севера. — Да скорее на Чадреве зацветут лимоны, чем тип, подобный Бейлишу останется в дураках! Позволь тебе напомнить, что всю порочащую информацию о нем я получил от тебя.  
  
      — И я её не отрицаю. Мизинец лжец, предатель и интриган. Но когда я не поверила, что он приведет армию Долины, и не решилась рассказать тебе, это стоило нам множественных потерь. А он привел.  
  
      — И наверняка также сказал, что это во имя искупления. А ты поверила.  
  
      — Нет, не поверила. — Её голос предательски дрогнул. — Он сделал это ради своей выгоды. Посчитал, что мы будем более удобными союзниками, чем Болтоны. Вот и сейчас, он взялся помогать нам, из-за страха перед нашествием Иных. А может, боится, что мы сдадим его Ланнистерше. При любом раскладе, пусть его деньги работают на нас, а не против. Мы ведь ничего не теряем!  
  
      — Кроме очередного осознания, как мы ему должны.  
  
      Разговор обещал затянуться до ночи. А он уже изрядно устал от споров и от самого присутствия Бейлиша в Винтерфелле. Хотелось вышвырнуть его вслед за Мелисандрой, такой же лживой и порочной, отличающейся от Бейлиша только тем, что жрица поклонялась не деньгам, а Рглору. Однако это же Мизинец привел армию Долины, а вместе с ней и обозы с провизией, забив опустевшую кладовую замка. Король должен быть милостив и справедлив, не отвергая руку, кормящую его народ. Нельзя было допустить голода и нашествия Иных, но нельзя было давать Мизинцу еще больше власти и контроля на Севере. В бескорыстие лорда Петира Джон верил еще меньше, чем в милосердие королевы Серсеи.  
  
      — Санса, — воззвал он из последних сил. — Нам не так уж и нужна помощь Бейлиша. На Драконьем Камне обсидиана целые горы, мы лучше возьмем вдвое больше людей и повозок, если ты боишься, что нам не хватит унести всё.  
  
      — Джон, как ты не понимаешь, я боюсь не этого. Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас был запасной вариант, на случай если… с основным планом что-то пойдет не так.  
  
      Еще один удар холодной стали прошел через его сердце. После всего то, что им выпало пройти вместе, она ему не доверяла! От нахлынувшей боли стало тяжело дышать.  
  
      — Ты не веришь в успех нашего похода? Ты не веришь мне, сиру Давосу, прожившему много лет в Штормовых Землях, и одновременно, ты готова поверить Мизинцу и его афере, состряпанной за десять минут?  
  
      — Да нет же! — Если Джон уже почти шептал, то Санса была готова сорваться на крик. — Но никто не может быть уверен в благополучном исходе! А вдруг там ждет королевская засада или случится обвал? Или добытого стекла окажется недостаточно? Брат мой, я готова вновь молиться каждый день всем известным Богам, дабы ваше путешествие прошло благополучно и плодотворно, но если нам предлагается еще один шанс на получение помощи, не надо его отвергать! Мизинец не требует от нас расписок, векселей и публичных клятв о неоплатном долге. Пусть он мнит себя нашим спасителем, благодетелем да хоть Азор Ахаем, в глазах закона, мы ничего не будем ему должны. Сир Давос и Тормунд слышали его заверения и встанут на нашу сторону. Если все пройдет удачно, мы дадим его человеку хорошие земли и замок, а лорду Петиру оплатим обоз до самой Долины. И больше никогда его не увидим.  
  
      Санса остановилась, переводя дух. Заметив на доселе неприступном лице Джона проблески колебания, она заговорила уже спокойней:  
  
      — Вспомни свои слова, сказанные в этом зале сегодня. Грядет война между живыми и мертвыми. И наш долг использовать все средства ради спасения живых. У нас нет права выбирать себе союзников, и наживать новых врагов.  
  
      — Хватит, — устало выдохнул Сноу. — Я не могу больше спорить. Пусть все будет так, как желаешь ты и лорд Бейлиш.  
  
      Сделав вид, что не заметила двойственность в последней фразе, повеселевшая Санса крепко обняла его, доверчиво склонив голову на плечо брата. Чувствуя, как сталь в сердце уступает место прежнему теплу, Джон обнял её в ответ, примирительно поцеловав в лоб.  
  
      — Только Санса… пусть Бейлиш сам едет в этот Кварт и курирует закупку стекла. Дадим ему лучшего коня и он за неделю доскачет до Перстов. Я готов пожертвовать несколькими днями задержки, чем еще полгода терпеть его в Винтерфелле. Тем более, когда меня здесь не будет.  
  
      Улыбка на лице сестры погасла, и она покачала головой.  
  
      — Нет, Джон, это невозможно. В нашем замке он у нас на виду, мы можем его контролировать и отслеживать его шаги. Север принадлежит Старкам, а Винтерфелл его сердце. Находясь в нем, Мизинец бессилен. Его пребывание здесь будет лишним залогом его верности, и…  
  
      Она продолжала еще что-то говорить, однако Джон, еще минуту назад готовящийся идти на мировую и предложивший отправку Бейлиша как само собой разумеющееся условие, вновь закипал. Тщательно отрицаемое много месяцев подозрение, пробудилось с новой силой.  
  
      — Ты так желаешь удержать его здесь только ради безопасности? А быть может, тебе просто _самой_ хочется и дальше видеть лорда Петира каждый день?  
  
      Горькие слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем он успел их обдумать. В чертоге стало так тихо, что Джон ощутил, как стучит его пульс, отдавая в висках. Сестра очень осторожно убрала его руку со своей талии и отошла на два шага. Её лицо, еще недавно раскрасневшееся от спора, теперь словно обескровилось и напоминало застывшую маску. Зато глаза сияли как при лихорадке, а голос был тверд и звонок.  
  
      — Я и не подозревала, что ты можешь так низко подумать обо мне. Но оправдываться более не стану. Ты волен считать меня кем угодно, если пожелаешь. Только не забывай, что в ночь перед боем с Рамси ты уже ошибся, когда пренебрег моими советами. И если желаешь вновь проиграть, то продолжай и дальше во мне сомневаться.  
  
      — Санса, я не хотел…  
  
      — Довольно, Джон. Я устала и хочу спать. Не провожай меня.


	5. Chapter 5

***

  
  
      — Миледи, вы вся дрожите.  
  
      — Я просто замерзла, Джейни. В коридоре опять треснуло стекло от мороза.  
  
      — Мне натаскать воды для ванны?  
  
      — Не нужно, я согреюсь у огня. Можешь идти, сегодня ты мне больше не понадобишься.  
  
      — Как изволите.  
  
      Затворив за служанкой дверь, Санса устало к ней прислонилась. Её действительно трясло, но не от холода, а от презрения. К себе.  
  
      После победы над Болтонами, она поклялась никогда более не врать Джону. Не таить от него своих мыслей и подозрений, стать ему настоящей сестрой и союзницей, показав и словом и делом единство Старков. И вот теперь она вновь повела себя двулично, как поступила еще на первом собрании в Дозоре, сокрыв правду о Риверране. И источником её лжи опять являлся Бейлиш.  
  
      Причина, по которой лорд Петир второй месяц оставался в холодном и недружелюбном Винтерфелле, отказываясь возвращаться в теплую Долину к покорному пасынку, была понятна даже слепому. Надежда вернуть её расположения. Гораздо сложнее Сансе становилось определять причину, по которой она позволяла ему в это верить.  
  
      Сначала ей нравилась эта игра в неприступную деву и униженного сутенера. Видеть, как раз за разом Мизинец тянется к ней в попытке завязать разговор, и натыкается на её ледяную стену равнодушной учтивости. Как он мерзнет в своих тонких дублетах и сюртуках, не приспособленных для суровой зимы. Как северные лорды сторонятся его, и даже 10-летняя Лианна Мормонт не скрывает своего презрения. _«Он это заслужил, заслужил!»_ стучало в голове, провоцируя Сансу на еще большую холодность и безразличие. Она ждала от Мизинца хоть малейшего повода или намека на заговор, дабы окончательно убедиться в его продажности и велеть вышвырнуть вон. С позором и уничижительным наставлением, никогда не попадаться им на глаза, если лорд Бейлиш дорожит своей жизнью.  
  
      Рыжеволосая волчица любила размышлять об этом часами, и заходила в своих мстительных фантазиях всё дальше и дальше, пока, наконец, не увидела казнь Пересмешника во сне. Она не разглядела лица палача, только меч — Лёд, уже давно украденный и переплавленный Ланнистерами. Но в её сне он был цел и остер, и в долю секунды опустился на шею Петира, разделив её надвое. Последнее, что она запомнила, были его серо-зеленые глаза, полные печали и изумления, а также его кровь, оросившая её пальцы. Санса в ту ночь проснулась от собственного дикого крика, без окровавленных рук, но со слезами на глазах, что не могли перестать течь.  
  
      С той поры все пошло прахом. Санса не могла заставить себя думать о смерти Мизинца. Не могла злорадствовать, видя его одиночество. Всякий раз, пытаясь вернуться к прежним планам отмщения, девушка ощущала такую тошноту и горечь, словно унижали её саму. Она не могла посмотреть ему в глаза, боясь увидеть там тот взгляд, что был в её кошмаре. Но память о его былом предательстве не ушла из её сердца, и продолжала напоминать о себе, отбивая всякое желание стать чуть добрее к Мизинцу. Санса словно балансировала на грани между прощением и отвращением, не желая склоняться ни в чью сторону. Однако лорд Бейлиш опять решил всё за неё, предложив свою помощь Старкам. Без каких-либо обязательств и требований, никак не среагировав на её прямой намек о женитьбе в качестве платы. Разве Мизинец быть столь бескорыстен? Разум твердил, что не мог, а ядовитое в своей сладости слово _«искупление»_ , заставляло перехватывать дыхание и быстрее стучать сердце. Сансе становилось страшно от мысли, что она заблуждается, и еще больше от риска выдать себя перед Джоном или того хуже, самим Мизинцем. Вот только, когда брат предложил его выслать, она отказалась, ощутив давящую пустоту от мысли, что лорд Бейлиш может, никогда не вернутся. Леди Старк всегда умела осложнять себе жизнь.  
  
      Когда она была маленькой, старая Нэн рассказала им с Арьей сказку о ледяной принцессе, в чей дворец забрел живой мальчик и остался там жить. Принцесса полюбила его всем сердцем и не смогла отослать прочь, хотя каждое прикосновение к теплому телу доставляло ей муку. Она заперлась в самой высокой из своих башен, но мальчик нашел её, обнял и поцеловал в губы, отчего принцесса растаяла в его руках, вместе со своим прекрасным дворцом. Арья тогда закричала, что принцу надо отрубить голову за убийство, а Санса расплакалась и сказала, что это гадкая сказка, потому что любовь не должна причинять боль. У Старой Нэн были заготовлены и другие сказки, более счастливые и веселые, и Санса скоро утешилась, выкинув из памяти ту «неправильную». А теперь, она словно сама очутилась на месте той глупой ледяной принцессы, не способной отослать прочь свою же погибель.  
  
      Потому что если Винтерфелл и замерзал, то сердце Сансы продолжало медленно таять.  
  


***

  
  
      Три дня сборов и ожидания ясной погоды прошли в атмосфере угрюмого молчания.  
  
      Первым утром Джон коротко бросил сестре, что переговорил с Мизинцем и дал ему свое согласие, а также слово чести, что лорд Бейлиш может рассчитывать на их признательность и награду, если все пройдет успешно. Единственным дополнением к изначальному плану было только предложение сиру Давосу самолично написать Салладору Санну, дабы у контрабандиста не осталось сомнений, от чьего имени будет действовать Лотор. Санса сочла это разумной мерой, и искренне поблагодарила брата. Но более на контакт Джон не шел, ограничиваясь только обсуждением рабочих вопросов, связанных с его отъездом. Санса не рискнула выводить его на откровенность, понимая, что заслужила это недоверие. Поэтому, когда настал час отъезда, она не настаивала на долгом прощании, и кротко кивнув Джону, хотела уже подняться наверх, как вдруг услышала тихое:  
  
      — Санса…  
  
      Она обернулась и без слов бросилась ему на шею, обняв также крепко, как при их первой встрече в Черном Замке. Сейчас ей было искренне жаль, что он вынужден уехать и оставить её. Джон прижал её крепче на пару секунд и, первым вспомнив, где они, осторожно отстранил, примирительно улыбнувшись.  
  
      — Не печалься, сестра и не позволяй остальным обитателям замка впадать в уныние. Оставляю на тебя Винтерфелл и весь Север, правь ими мудро и сохраняй веру в сердце. Я непременно вернусь и мы победим.  
  
      — Разумеется, Джон! — горячо поддержала его Санса. — Я не подведу тебя и _никому_ не позволю это сделать. И докажу, что ты все сделал правильно.  
  
      — Мне не нужны доказательства, я и так тебе верю и во всем доверяю.  
  
      — Да хранят тебя Старые Боги, брат мой.  
  
      Кажется, словно с души спал огромный груз и стало легче дышать. Санса с улыбкой поднялась на верхний ярус, решив понаблюдать за отъезжающей процессией издалека. Дабы вновь не расчувствоваться, а то и вовсе, разрыдаться у всех на глазах.  
  
      — Миледи?  
  
      Она его даже не заметила. Сколько он здесь стоит?  
  
      — Лорд Бейлиш, почему вы не внизу вместе с остальными провожающими?  
  
      — Я лишь выполнял приказ короля Севера. Он сказал мне проверить, не было ли свежих писем. Вашему брату не откажешь в интуиции. — Мизинец достал из рукава небольшой свиток. — Ворон прилетел буквально на моих глазах.  
  
      — Замечательно. Полагаю, Вы уведомлены, что я имею право читать вашу почту?  
  
      — Безусловно, миледи, Вы можете даже первой ознакомиться с извещением от Лотора. — Он протянул ей послание с самым невинным видом.  
  
      Не поддаваясь и сохраняя маску безразличия, Санса забрала свиток, мельком отметив, что печать была действительно целой. Надломив её, она пробежала по строчкам, и удивленно вздернула брови.  
  
      — Он у вас что, на валирийском пишет?  
  
      — Что вы, миледи, Лотор Брюн еле-еле наши буквы освоил, куда ему до иностранных языков. Просто у него такой почерк. Когда говорят, как сложно научить пятилетнего мальчишку держать меч, эти люди явно никогда не учили сорокалетнего рыцаря держать перо в руках. — Пересмешника откровенно забавлял её растерянный вид. — Вам прочитать?  
  
      Прибегать к его помощи не хотелось, однако убористые каракули, тесно втиснутые в узкую полоску бумаги, даже издали не походили на связные слова и предложения. На их распознание могли уйти часы, а то и больше, если помимо чистописания, у сира Лотора были проблемы и с грамотностью.  
  
      Леди Старк молча вернула Бейлишу свиток. Приняв это за согласие, он пристально вгляделся и огласил:  
  
      — Лотор пишет, что когда ворон долетит до нас, он уже будет в Браавосе, забирать мои деньги. Письмо от сира Давоса он получил и обязуется передать его Салладору Санну сразу же, как найдет того. Связь с нами он постарается поддерживать через брааваоскую галею «Сардиний король», чей путь часто лежит через Персты. А мой капитан гвардии, Брайен уже будет посылать воронов нам*.  
  
      — Надеюсь, он пишет более разборчиво.  
  
      — Не хотелось бы Вас обнадеживать, миледи. Просто это ведь Брайен обучал Лотора.  
  
      Неожиданно Сансе стало весело от всей этой нелепицы, и впервые за долгое время она позволила себе улыбнуться его словам. Заметив перемену, мужчина улыбнулся сам и хитро добавил:  
  
      — Давайте видеть в этом положительные стороны, леди Санса. Нам не придется придумывать секретный шифр и кодировку для наших посланий. Ведь никто во всем Вестеросе не способен разобрать почерк моих слуг-невежд. Если только, он не работал пять лет на таможне, как я, под руководством начальника, слепого на один глаз и потерявшего правую руку. А как он писал левой, вы даже представить себе не можете. После расшифровки его документов, иероглифы Лотора кажется искусной каллиграфией.  
  
      Тихий смех леди Винтерфелла был заглушен стуком копыт. Опомнившись, Санса посмотрела и вниз и увидела, как Джон, поставленный во главе отряда, уже прошел через открытые ворота замка. Она забыла проводить его. И наверняка, последнее, что увидел брат, покидая их дом, было её хихиканье с Бейлишем. Чувствуя, как жар стыда открашивает её щеки, преисполненная раскаянием, Санса отпрянула от Петира, стоящего к ней непозволительно близко.  
  
      — Будем надеяться, что красноречие сира Лотора не столь же убого, как его стиль письма. — Холодно бросила она Пересмешнику, прежде чем уйти прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - информация про корабли и жителей Перстов взята из "Бури мечей"


End file.
